The present invention relates to a juvenile vehicle seat, and particularly to a seat shell for a juvenile vehicle seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a juvenile vehicle seat including armrests.
According to the present invention, a juvenile vehicle seat includes a seat shell and a pair of armrests cantilevered to sides of the seat shell. A seat pad includes a seat portion on the seat shell and sleeves receiving each armrest therein.
In preferred embodiments, the seat shell is made of a plastics material and each armrest is integral with and cantilevered to one side of a seat back included in the seat shell. Each armrest includes an inner side wall facing in a direction toward a seat bottom included in the seat shell and top and bottom walls coupled to the inner side wall to form an interior region containing a set of rigidifying ribs.
Each armrest is configured to include the inner side wall along an inner side of the armrest and an opening into the interior region along an outer side of the armrest. The sleeve included in the seat pad covers that opening to hide from view the rigidifying ribs located in the interior region of the armrest. In certain embodiments, a side cover is coupled to the armrest to close that opening and is located between the rigidifying ribs and an outer portion of the sleeve.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.